


Seasonal Love

by KindListener



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Biting, Drunk Jacob Frye, Drunk Sex, Gay Jacob Frye, M/M, Scottish Character, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Jacob gets drunk, one night, and discovers something about himself, a certain inventor and one of his friends.





	Seasonal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aleck’s accent gives me life so it’s very much exaggerated.

The pub is crawling with Rooks and Jacob is finding it difficult to stay on his feet. Drink to forget. He always remembered THAT part of his father’s training. On his third pint, Jacob had spotted a sweet, young thing hanging by the wall and watching the world go by. Roth had left a foul taste in his mouth and it wasn’t just his death. Before he started swallowing down pint after pint, life choices were questioned. Could he face Evie after discovering this? He flirted with Henry and Aleck on various occasions but he just thought that it was him tormenting others, not true attraction to the same sex. A headache brews at his temples as he tries to reason with himself.

Girls don’t quite make him feel the same. He did have a girlfriend; Annie, before they moved to London. He was always dominant. Safe to say, quite a few kinks followed as he got older and, after multiple attempts to get Annie to put a finger in his ass or choke him with his belt, she left in disgust and never came back. What has he got to lose?

Stumbling back to Aleck’s workshop, Jacob raps on the door and Aleck answers it, looking sleep-deprived and mussed and gorgeous.  
“Och, Jacob, whit urr ye daein' 'ere, at this oor?” With nothing more than a dart of his eyes, Jacob shoves Aleck back inside and presses him to the door. Jacob’s breath is warm on his throat. “Jacob—“ The assassin’s large right hand covers Aleck’s mouth.  
“Shhh...” Jacob slurs, breath dripping with alcohol and lust. Thick, soft lips brush against the left side of the scientist’s throat and he shudders, heavily exhaling through his nose as Jacob kisses and bites at a faded birthmark that rests there. Hands frozen by his sides, Alexander reaches up to, shakily, comb his fingers through soft, dark hair. When he believes he’s abused that spot enough, Jacob pulls back to look at the hazy-eyed Aleck. “You gonna stay quiet?” Jacob mutters through red, eager lips. Aleck nods, slowly, and, when Jacob removes his hand, he notices the blush that shades his cheeks and the tops of his ears. A sight for sore eyes. They take a second to just stare at each other’s dishevelled appearance.  
“Whit dae ya waant, Jacob?” Aleck asks, not able to quite look at him.  
“Aside from yourself?” Grinning, Jacob threads his fingers through Alexander’s hair, tousling it a little. Surprisingly, it’s the shy Aleck who dives in for the first kiss, wrapping tired arms around Jacob’s neck to bring him closer. It’s hungry and disgusting and hot and messy. This time, when they pull apart, Aleck’s lips are ever-so-slightly swollen from the shock to the system. Physics and chemistry are mostly his forte, not biology so much yet, with Jacob’s help, he thinks he might just get into the study of anatomy.

“Mah bedroom wid likelie—“  
“No. Here’s fine.” Jacob slides a few papers and books off his desk and sits Aleck on it. A large bulge in Aleck’s trousers is brought to Jacob’s attention as he sits in Aleck’s chair, studying him like a specimen. Excited by the presentation of this opportunity, Jacob does as he’s told; pops open Alexander’s trousers and wraps his hand around his stiff organ, pulling it free. There’s no time or room for foreplay in Jacob’s state. It’s already leaking and Jacob licks his lips. Lust-misted eyes look down on Jacob, pleading, silently. Carefully, Jacob lets his lips slide over taut, hot skin and Aleck’s head falls back, his hands going to his face to hide the warmth of his cheeks.  
“God, that’s guid, Jacob...” Shaky knees lay over Jacob’s broad shoulders, bringing him ever closer. Below the belt line, Aleck is covered in warm, slick, alcohol-scented saliva. Breath catches in Alexander’s throat. “Christ...” Jacob is, slowly, losing his mind as he works himself through his trousers, feeling pre-come staining the front of his trousers. His head lolls on his neck and lands on the inside of Aleck’s thigh. His facial hair is rough on the sensitive, untouched flesh and Aleck whines, watching Jacob’s facial expression move and change as he rubs the front of his trousers.  
“Wanna bury my cock in your arse, Aleck... Pump you full of my come...” He groans, biting and kissing the insides of Aleck’s thighs. Blush blooms over the inventor’s shoulders at the mental image of Jacob’s desires.  
“Yer drunk.” Aleck states, breathlessly. “Shut that filthy mouth o' yers.” He releases Jacob’s shoulders of his legs and sits up, capturing the assassin’s lips in a quick but sweet kiss. “Come. We kin hardly mak' loue oan a desk.” He takes Jacob’s hand and leads him up to his bedroom.

He sits Jacob down on his bed, helping him with his clothes. His hat, coat, shirt, waistcoat, trousers, shoes and socks land in a pile in the corner of the room. Unable to light a candle with such shaky hands, Aleck’s eyes have to adjust to the moonlight that comes, streaming through the window. Jacob is beautiful. There are scatterings of dark hair down his pectorals and down his abdomen, leading to a soft trail to what is under his undergarments. His hair is mussed and splayed out on his pillow. A sheen of sweat makes him glitter under the moonlight. His tanned body is freckled with fading scars from old missions as well as open gashes and fresh bruises from recent ones. Jacob is a blushing mess; panting and growling under Aleck’s gaze. Under his underwear, he’s gushing with pre-come. Aleck never thought that a person could be so lewd.  
“Heavens...” Is all he can sigh out, reaching to take off his lab coat. His clothes end up in the same pile as Jacob’s. His skin is fair and littered with freckles. His hair is askew and his lips are slightly swollen. His fully engorged cock is leaking and dark red love bites can be seen all over his thighs and pelvis.  
“Mmm... Can’t wait much longer, love...” Jacob can only muster that before — surprisingly, successfully — wriggling out of his underwear. Jacob’s cock is relatively large and covered in pre-come. Aleck licks the tip, gingerly, tasting the hot, saline fluid on his tongue. Standing back to his full height, Aleck grabs some extra pillows from the wardrobe and props Jacob up, against the head of the bed, also putting a couple of pillows under Jacob’s hips. He, then, roots around in his dresser for a small, screw top bottle.  
“C'moan, c'moan! it haes tae be 'ere somewhere.” He sighs frustratedly. Eventually, he finds it and opens it up, wandering back to the bed. He props up Jacob’s knees and spreads his legs. “Jacob, kin Ah dae th' honours?” Jacob mutters something incoherent — that might have been ‘fine, I’ll top next time’ — before spreading himself open for Aleck. The scientist places a reassuring, warm hand on Jacob’s inner thigh before drizzling some of the lubricant onto a finger. It slides in quite easily, with Jacob biting his lip and groaning the entire time.   
“No, Aleck. I don’t need that. I just need your cock.” He groans, exasperatedly, and Aleck nods in understanding.

He rises and lubes up his cock, rearing it’s head at Jacob’s entrance.  
“Yer sure you—“  
“For God’s sake, yes, Aleck!” With that, Alexander buries himself to the root in Jacob, watching the assassin twitch and convulse in throes of pleasure. His hands grab fistfuls of the bed sheets. Aleck, driving his cock in and out as fast as a virgin can in a situation such as this, begins to question how long he’ll last. Leaning down, he takes a pebbled nipple into his mouth and bites down, one hand wrapping around Jacob’s cock and the other digging blunt fingernails into his hip. Shivering hands grasp onto dark locks of Aleck’s hair as he milks Jacob for everything he has. Alexander knows he isn’t going to last long and he wants Jacob to come with him.   
“You’re so tight inside, Jacob...” Aleck manages to gasp out, biting down, hard, on Jacob’s other nipple.  
“Fuck... If you keep at that, Aleck, I’ll—“  
“Ejaculate. Indeed.” He states in a manner that almost makes Jacob laugh. Wrapping his legs around Aleck’s waist, he pulls him closer for a final time before spending himself with a loud cry of;  
“Fuck, Aleck! I’m gonna come!” He paints Aleck’s hand as well as both their abdomens with his come. Still feeling Aleck working inside of him, Jacob wrenches the inventor up by his hair, devouring his lips in a ravenous kiss as he rides out his orgasm. Jacob never thought he would see a sight as beautiful as Aleck’s orgasm face. Dark brown eyes flick back, the blush has darkened across his cheeks and ears, a string of saliva drips from his bottom lip, his hair is messy and stuck in different directions and his lips break free from Jacob’s as he yelps;  
“Christ... Jacob, I’m comin’!” Cantering out his orgasm, Aleck fills Jacob to the brim, the walls around him going slack and fiery warm. With the sensation of being filled, Jacob manages some more come from his body, coming a second time, with a shudder.

They conclude this session, stilled, in a rather difficult position; Aleck’s toes curled against the bedsheets and his hands on Jacob’s hips, his lips in the crook of Jacob’s neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin, his cock, now flaccid, still inside him. Jacob is breathing heavy, covered in come and sweat and saliva, his fingers tangled in Aleck’s sweat-slick hair. The moment is just so perfect.  
“Jacob...” Aleck’s breathy, whispered words are the first to break the silence that fell over the room after their loud noises of conclusion. “Ah ne'er tellt ye bit ah fin' ye absolutely gorgeous...” Jacob chuckles and rolls Aleck off him.

Within half an hour, Jacob would be asleep in Aleck’s bed and Aleck would be back to work, downstairs.


End file.
